


Hearts of the Future

by DashChan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashChan/pseuds/DashChan
Summary: Time can be the most previous thing in the world, especially with someone you love. A specific turtle named Michelangelo had indeed fallen for a special girl. Though there is one problem, this girl is a time traveler, a princess from the future. And because of the barrier between them the two are forced to remain apart. it be possible that their love can transcend past the spheres of time?





	1. Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short Renet X Mikey fic. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to stay rad!

**Normal POV:**

Water trickled through the tiny holes of a manhole cover. The world up above was busy with people walking about, and roaming the streets. Down through the sewers and near an abandoned subway station, the lair was quiet and still. Mikey was rolling over in his bed. His bed sheets were sprawled, with empty pizza boxes that littered about his room. Ice Cream Kitty mewled, pawing the lime-green turtle’s arm. He was so bored. The turtle didn't even feel like watching Crognard the Barbarian, nor playing a videogame on his T-phone.

"Ugh... I'm so bored," Mikey whined, frowning sullenly. He slung an arm over his face drifting off into his thoughts. His boredom could seriously become a medical condition by this point, and it was nagging at him.

Ever since they came back from using time to travel into the past in an attempt to stop Savanti Romero... there was only one thing on his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about _her_. He told himself before that he'd never have a crush on a girl.. Nuh... no way. That was changed... and he could totally tell what Leo meant that sometimes you think about someone a lot and you just can't help it.

Thinking about Renet... Thoughts began to race through his mind. He reminisced all their adventures that they had together, all the times she had kissed his cheek. And even when she had taken off her helmet for the first time…. Seeing her beautiful blond hair, that was held back with a crown braid that went fully around the dome of her head. Mikey could clearly still remember the first time they met, how her face glowed and his heart pounded inside his plastron. It startled him so badly, that he couldn’t help but to retreat away from her. And ever since then, that was the beginning of their deep bond.

Curling his fingers, he felt a pang in his heart. He really wanted to see her again... He missed her so much… Mikey closed his eyes replaying another memory back again into his mind:

_"Renet, um, can we kick it in the future together? Just you and me? For a little while?"_

_"Aw, I would love that Mikey. Maybe someday."_

_“That is the second nicest thing someone has ever said about me,” _Renet’s voice memory trailed through Mikey’s mind.

_“Wait, what was the first?”_

Mikey's heart fluttered wildly as he remembered the kiss on his cheek. Every time she kissed him, he felt like he was floating. Sparks of electricity flowed through his body, a wonderful feeling leaving him breathless. He grinned, rubbing his cheek as he closed his eyes at the blissful memory. A minute had passed, before he reopened his eyes, staring straight ahead at the ceiling.

_What would the future be like I wonder?_ He grinned widely at that intriguing thought. It would be so awesome to go there with Renet, and to see what the future had in store.

The freckled turtle loved how Renet called them the turtle warriors It made him feel like a hero, especially since she called him the ‘cute one.’ Turning over onto his side he glanced at Ice Cream Kitty in the cooler.

"I really wish to see Renet again... It's been like three weeks the last time I saw her." Ice Cream Kitty meowed in response placing her cold paw onto Mikey's nose. "Mmm, you taste so good my little Ice Cream Kitty," Mikey closed his eyes in delight as he gave her one lick. She always tasted so good.

Turning onto his side, Mikey reached over his bed stand to grasp the little time gadget that Renet had left him. It was little communication thing, an augmented reality device that displayed a hologram of Renet so they could actually talk to each other. The orange-masked turtle pressed the button as it glowed a faint light blue. A ringing noise could be heard, but it trailed on through the silence before stopping. Renet didn’t pick up from the other line.

Sighing sullenly, Mikey pushed the gadget away. He had been trying to contact her, and she hadn’t been answering his calls. This long-distance relationship he had with her, was slowly getting at him. "I even wonder if Renet will come back... or not... Maybe I won't ever see her again..." He let out a breath and closed his eyes. He wanted to see her physically, he missed her touch, the sound of her laughter and her beautiful smile.

Ice Cream Kitty leaned her tiny head forward licking Mikey's nose. The orange banded turtle giggled at the cold tingling sensation. "You're always trying to cheer me up aren't you kitty?" He wrapped an arm around his ice cream cat.

** _Meanwhile In the Future:_ **

Renet sighed as she followed Lord Simultaneous around. It had been so long since she actually visited Mikey, and ever since she returned back to her time period from the whole monster and Dracula affair with Savanti Romero everything turned for the worse. She had been grounded, her gadget that she could use to communicate to Mikey was taken away. The time traveler knew that he had been constantly calling her, yet she couldn’t answer. "Can I use the Time Scepter again?" She questioned, following her master into the chamber room. Hopefully this time he’d let her off the hook.

"You've already caused enough trouble as it is girl," Lord S. scowled.

"Aww, grok. Come on, I've already saved the scepter from Savanti Romero's control, twice.”

"True," Lord S. rubbed his chin. "You've already inferred with time many times girl."

"Yeah, but whenever time is out of control or is going out of balance the scepter always takes us to a time where we can fix things again. That's what it did with the turtles... to save the world.”

"The turtle warriors? Hmm... is this why you want to use the Time Scepter?"

"Yeah, I guess so...” Renet shrugged her shoulders, twisting her foot nervously onto the floor. “I kind of told one of the turtles that I’d see him again."

"You know how dangerous it can be if you use time... things can go wrong... in anybody who upholds the scepter."

"But, I'm a time master in training right? Wouldn't going through time be part of my training?" The girl knew she still had a lot to learn before she could officially assert the title of Time Master.

"You are right girl," Lord Simultaneous turned to face Renet, his hands clasped behind his back. His white robes hung loosely about his body.

"So, can I use it?" Renet clasped her hands together, a hopeful expression plastered onto her face.

"Not today Renet."

"Aww great," Renet jerked her arm, stomping her foot quietly in an upset manner. Now what could she possibly do?

"Tomorrow we shall resume," Lord S. walked down the corridor.

"All right then," Renet sighed. She turned around leaving the corridor, to exit the sacred building where the time scepter stood. Once making it outside, she gazed around at all the flying cars that flew through the air. The buildings were jutted like tall skyscrapers, completely white with clear windows.

"Oh Mikey..." She sighed looking up at the sky not noticing an flying uber car pull up beside her along the street.

"Renet!"

"Huh?" She gasped turning her head to see a driver in a white car. The car was hovering a few feet in the air. The door opened, creating small stairs. "Oh right... sorry, I'm coming." She trudged up the stairs, and climbed into the car. As the door returned to its original shape, it closed as the vehicle took off into the air. Renet put her hand against the clear window looking out into the fabulous city.

White clouds began to surround her surroundings as the girl let out a soft sight. She leaned against the window, her chin resting in her palm. She couldn't stop thinking about Mikey... Michelangelo... he was so cute. No matter how hard she tried she could never get rid of him from her thoughts.

_Did he like her?_ She laughed at her own thoughts, of course he did right? It was pretty obvious, but he hadn’t actually stated anything yet.

She smiled as she remembered Mikey asking if this was a date when they rode that horse together in Avalon. It was sweet though she told him that he was older than her... well, in his time anyway. Putting her hand against the glass she mumbled a few words quietly.

"Don't worry Mikey... we'll see each other again..."


	2. No Chance

The evening was out in a blaze. Four ninja turtle brothers were all on a rooftop waiting for any crime to occur. There was no such coincidence, however. The Foot wasn't out on the prowl nor the Purple Dragons were busting into buildings and Karai was nowhere to be seen.

"This is so boring," Raph groaned, sagging in annoyance. "I want to bust some heads!" The three brothers were all chatting, though they didn't notice that the youngest didn't join them, or even had muttered a single word.

Mikey was staring out in the horizon watching the sunset. Swirls of orange and pink left the sky in a bright haze. His thoughts were drifting away, and he didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

"Mikey?" He ignored Leo, only sighing as he sat against the edge of the rooftop, chin in hand.

"Hey, you okay?" Donnie sat down next to him with Leo on the other side and Raph behind his shell.

"Yeah..." he mumbled quietly, dangling his legs a bit.

"You seem quiet and that's unusual for you," Leo says, frowning with worry. Donnie and Raph shared the same look, all three of them sitting beside Mikey.

"I just... I just can't stop thinking about someone..."

"It's Renet isn't it?" Raph huffed, snorting as he rolled his eyes. He folded his arms across his plastron. Mikey didn't respond only keeping his mouth in a thin line.

"Sometimes, you have to let her go Mikey," Leo squeezed his shoulder. The orange masked turtle scowled at that thought.

_What if I don't want to?_

"And guess what? I'm sure that she doesn't even like you back. You're just a mutant," Raph says, huffing as he nudged Mikey’s arm. Mikey frowned at Raph’s words. Could that actually be true?

_Does she really not like me?_

"We should go back to the lair ninjas. Looks like there is no activity tonight," Leo broke the silence, slowly standing up.

"Come on Mikey," Raph held out a hand to haul the youngest up. "You need to stop thinking about Renet. You and her together that can't work. She's from the future and you’re not, so how could she love you? And you don't even have a chance with her."

"Raph!" Leo scolded, shocked at the red banded turtle’s statement.

"What?" Raph snapped back, gazing at Leo.

"You don't say that!"

"It's true, he has no chance with her."

Mikey grit his teeth feeling anger bubble inside him twisting at his core. "Right, I believe you Raph," his shoulder bumped against Raph's roughly as he walked past him. He didn’t care if his gesture was rude. The freckled turtle climbed down the ladder against the building, and made his way to the manhole cover.

"Now look what you just did!" Leo pointed to Mikey as the youngest turtle disappeared into the sewers.

"So? He needs to face the truth."

Donnie shook his head in disappointment, “You don't say that Raph."

"Yeah, you just hurt his feelings and he's now going to be sad," Leo huffed, as the three of them followed towards the manhole cover that Mikey had disappeared under.

“But this isn’t like you and April Donnie,” Raph rolled his eyes. “Renet is a time traveler, there is no way that he has any chance with her.” Leo reached down to lift up the manhole cover open.

"I can't believe you Raph," Donnie sighed, leaping down to the manhole cover. “Even if that’s true you shouldn’t shatter someone’s feelings like that. And this is Mikey that we’re talking about.”

The leader in blue glared at Raph, before following suit after Donnie. "You need to go apologize, Raph," he slid down the ladder ‘til he made it to the bottom.

"Really?" Raph threw out his arms in exasperation. "Why do I have to frickin' apologize?" He went down following after Leo, grumbling in irritation.

Once the youngest had made it back to the lair, he had shut himself into his room. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, especially not after what Raph had said to him. Mikey was sulking, as he stared at a drawing that he drew from memory of Renet. It was really good unlike some of his drawings that were horrible. Like the ones he used when they came back from the farmhouse to New York again when they lived in a closed down pizza shop.

Yet Raph's words kept buzzing through his mind:

**'You don't even have a chance with her.'**

The orange banded turtle growled taking his drawing of Renet and crumbling it into a ball, throwing it onto the ground. He didn't take anger very well and it only burned as he could see how Raph was right. Being angry made him feel ill, but he didn’t care.

"I have no chance with her. How could she like me? She's a human, a time traveler from the future and I'm not I’m just... a mutant. Yeah, a mutant freak," he kicked his foot harshly against his bed post. Unfortunately, that was a bad idea as pain tingled from the force of the impact. "Ow, ow," he hopped on his other foot in pain. His foot was throbbing as he held it up.

Sighing, he threw himself against his bed as he could no longer hold back the tears anymore. He clutched his teddy bear while his head was buried in his pillow, with his body shaking against the bed. Sobs wracked his body, causing the freckled terrapin to quiver against his bedsheets.

* * *

** The Next morning (In the future):**

* * *

"Can I do it Lord Simultaneous?" Renet asked for the fourth time. She had woken up once again to resume her training back at the sacred castle where the time scepter lay.

"Aye girl, you better not cause any trouble."

"I'll try not to and besides, the turtle warriors can always help me."

"The turtles of the legend? They saved the world many times in the past,” Lord S. replied.

"See?" Renet beamed, sensing this as an opportunity. "Can I go visit them?"

"Why do you need to visit them girl? When in fact we have mutants that surround us and live with us, including aliens."

"Yeah, but they're turtle mutants..." she drawled, keeping her feet rooted in spot.

“There are also turtle mutants here,” Lord S. mused, tapping his chin.

"Because, the turtle mutants here are not like them."

"There are still lots of turtles here that know ninjutsu and they're probably descendants from the turtle warriors."

"True," Renet mused. "But, I've never met them and these turtles warriors... there's something special about them."

"Oh yes, they are from the legend."

"Yeah but, this one turtle in particular I... it's like I have this special connection with him. He's always so sweet and..." Renet blushed, she couldn’t believe that she was actually confessing her feelings of this turtle towards her own master.

Lord S. raised his eyebrows his surprise. "You think that you can have something with his turtle?"

"Uh..." Renet stuttered. "Well, I don't know if he likes me back but, he asked if he would see me again and I want to see him again so..."

"Well, it looks like you may. Just don't do anything weird or intimate with this turtle..." He gave her a stern look.

"Of course not!" She laughed, rubbing the back of her helmet sheepishly. "I won't do anything weird or any of that..."

"Good."

"Now, can I use the scepter?" Renet smiled. She was pleased that her master was finally letting her go.

Lord S. let out a sigh, “yes, you may girl. And you may have your gadget back as well.”

"YES!" Renet squealed running down the corridor towards the room were the scepter stood.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

Mikey woke up to find dried tears sticking onto his cheeks. That’s when it occurred to him that he had stayed in his room for the entire day. Rubbing his cheeks, the turtle let out a deep sigh.

Meanwhile Raph sighed in the kitchen with Donnie and Leo.

"Ugh, is Mikey going to get up and make us breakfast? The last time we cooked we burned the place,” the hothead huffed, folding his arms across his plastron.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Leo scoffed. "Maybe he isn't coming to make us breakfast because of what you said to him."

"This again? Really?"

"If you haven't noticed Raph, Mikey has never left his room since we came back from patrol," Donnie pointed towards the direction of their bedrooms. "And maybe he'll never come out again."

"Did you even apologize Raph?" Leo questioned, raising an eye.

"Uh... I did..."

"Turtles first Raph,” Leo deadpanned, giving him a serious look.

"Fine! I didn't okay?"

Leo groaned dragging a hand down his face. "I can't believe you Raph... you need to go apologize to him and I mean right now,” the eldest informed.

"Fine," Raph groaned getting up as he headed towards the bedrooms.

* * *

**In Mikey's room:**

* * *

Mikey groaned throwing an arm over his eyes. A knock on his door drew him away from this thoughts.

"Who's there?"

"Raph," came the gruff reply.

"Go away,” Mikey scowled, throwing his arm against the edge of the bed.

"We need to talk..."

The lime-green terrapin let out a deep sigh, "what do you want?"

"About what I said... I want to apologize."

"Sure," Mikey moved his arm staring at the ceiling.

"Can I come in?"

"No," Mikey glared at the door. "The door's locked." For once was he glad that he had locked the door. The handle tried to turn to see if it was actually locked, and certainly was. Mikey rolled his eyes, blowing out a puff of air. "Just say what you have to say."

Raph sighed feeling a little guilty, Mikey wasn't letting him in. "I just wanted to apologize of what I said... I uh... I want to take back what I said."

"You can't bro," Mikey replied.

Raph sighed putting a hand against the door softly. "You know... you may actually have a chance with her."

"Right..." Mikey drawled, glancing at his crumbled drawing of Renet.

"Do you want to come out?"

"No, I'll come out when I feel like it," Mikey rolled onto his side. He wasn’t in the mood to talk any further and wished that his brother would leave him alone.

"Okay, but, you can't stay in there forever bro." Mikey sighed staying quiet and soon it was silent again assuming that Raph left.

"What am I gonna do?" Mikey glanced at Ice Cream Kitty in the cooler box on the edge of his bed. Kitty meowed throwing a bit of strawberry at him to which he licked off his arm. “I don't even have a chance with Renet."

Two adorable black eyes blinked softly at him, before his cat gave out a low rumbling noise. Ice Cream Kitty perked her head up, alert with her ears straightened as she meowed loudly.

"What?" Mikey propped himself onto his elbow pads. "What is it Kitty?" As if on cue, a loud crashing noise resonated throughout the entire lair.


	3. Opportunity

There was the sound of yelling, and Mikey turned his head surprised wondering what in the world that was.

"Stay here kitty, I'm going to check out whatever that was," Mikey opened his door walking into the main area.

He blinked, his eyes straying across the room. The pinball machine had fallen over, and his bros were all piled in heap tangled together. There was a fourth body, yet he couldn't see because of the punching dummy covered it. His foot hit something as he glanced down a feeling overwhelming him. It was that staff or time scepter he could recognize that enchanted object anywhere.

"Get off me!" Raph grunted, growling underneath his breath.

"Oh, right sorry."

Mikey's heart fluttered... _That voice..._ The dummy moved revealing none other than Renet.

"Sorry," she rubbed her head sheepishly getting off Raph's plastron. The red banded turtle gave her a glare, before pushing himself off his other brothers.

"Ugh, my head," Donnie moaned, rubbing its side. "That was a hard crash."

"Sorry about that, I guess I just crashed here huh?" Renet chuckled sheepishly. Leo scowled rubbing his arm, before a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, where's Mikey?" the leader questioned.

"Right here..." Mikey stepped down into the TV pit, finally revealing himself.

Renet turned around, her face splitting into a happy grin. "Mikey!"

“Renet…” the orange masked turtle couldn’t believe his eyes. She was actually here! She was right here standing before him!

“Look I-…” Renet twiddled her fingers upon noticing Mikey’s doleful expression. “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t contact you and that I was gone for so long…” she rambled on, gazing intently at Mikey. “Lord Simultaneous has been very strict with me ever since I adventured through time. And I bet you’re probably that I couldn’t-” The blond girl was suddenly caught off guard by Mikey’s next movements. Tears pooled from his eyes as he surged towards her, pulling her against him as he hugged her tightly.

Renet gasped, surprised at the sudden action. She allowed her rigid stance to relent into Mikey’s tight embrace.

“I missed you…” his voice cracked, squeezing her even tighter.

“I missed you too, Mikey…” Renet could feel her own tears well up into her eyes. She closed them, relishing into this precious moment. “It’s so good to see you again!” She smiled once they finally broke apart from their hugging moment.

And that’s when Renet finally caught a glimpse of her surroundings. "Woah... Is this?... Your home? The lair?"

"Yeah, this is," Leo replied nodding his head, making Renet direct her attention towards him. Mikey bent over to pick up the scepter, handing it back to Renet.

"This is so grokking cool!" She beamed, taking the scepter. "This is exactly what it was described and what I imagined it to be."

Mikey smiled, "I can give you a tour of the lair if you want."

"Sure Mikey,” she beamed at the notion. The youngest turtle took her arm leading her to his bedroom, leaving his three brothers standing there completely baffled.

"You have a lot of action figures..." Renet blinked looking at the shelves that stood before her. Mikey had guided her towards his room, showing off everything including his action figures.

"Yeah," Mikey was in front of Ice Cream Kitty hiding her. "I have something to show you."

"What?"

"Tada!" The orange masked terrapin spun around, opening open his cooler. "Meet Ice Cream Kitty!"

"Oh, my glob!" Renet squealed, eyes sparkling at the sight of the kitty mutant. "Is that an ice cream cat mutant?" Mikey nodded, letting Renet put a finger under Ice Cream Kitty's chin. Ice Cream Kitty purred licking Renet's hand. Renet laughed, "She's so cute."

"She likes you," Mikey grinned patting his ice cream cat's head and scratching her behind the ears. The kitty purred loudly flicking her tail at Mikey to get a splotch of strawberry on his nose.

"Mmmm," Mikey licked the strawberry off his nose.

"You actually taste your cat?" Renet tilted her head in curiosity, yet with a bit of hesitation.

"Yeah, and she can regrow herself."

"That's cool," Renet glanced at the kitty as it licked her hand again meowing and purring. And they sat like that for a few minutes. Mikey grasped a box that was filled with all of his comic book collections. Needless to say, Renet seemed piqued from all that Mikey had. "These comics are different than those in the future,” she mused.

"They are?" The youngest turtle leaned back on his hands.

"Yeah, there are a lot more stories and superheroes but, these are the original."

"They're awesome right?" Mikey quirked, grinning childishly at her.

"Yeah," Renet leaned back to pet Ice Cream Kitty. Mikey blinked. His brothers didn't even bother him. It's like they decided to let him have some time with Renet.

"What's this?" Renet got up bending over to pick up the crumbled piece of paper.

"Uh... that's uh..." Mikey stuttered, “nothing important!” He tried to reach out to tug it out from her hand, however, Renet had beat him to it. She had already opened up the crumpled piece of paper.

Renet unfolded the crumbled paper as she stared at the drawing, "Is this... a drawing of me?"

"Uh... yeah," Mikey rubbed his neck, feeling heat flush into his cheeks.

"You actually drew this? It's so amazing! You're so talented Mikey!"

"Thanks," Mikey blushed.

"Do you mind if I keep this?"

"No, you can have it," he smiled. Whatever thoughts he before had completely diminished.

"I'll treasure this forever..." Renet tucked the crumbled drawing away into the metal clasps on her arms. Mikey had no idea how she did that. She was from the future... so maybe it was something to do with technology, he couldn't really tell. Renet grinned back at Mikey straightening herself.

"Well, uh..." The orange masked turtle was trying to find the next words to say. Was it honestly normal to be this nervous around a girl? "Wanna see the kitchen? I am really great with cooking!"

"Sure, I do feel hungry."

"Then, it's cooking time!" Mikey opened the door letting Renet leave first before leading her towards the kitchen. His bros were in the dojo talking about who knows what but, he could hear them muttering. "Look at this!" Mikey spread his arms out as they entered into the kitchen.

"Looks... nice..." Renet muttered, seeing the kitchen. It was obviously different than the future itself, but still cool nonetheless.

"It may not look much but, just wait until you see and taste my cooking!" The youngest reached into the cupboard getting out a pot and wooden spoon.

"What exactly are you making?" Renet sat on a stool at the counter table, watching the terrapin fumble with several utensils.

"My famous pizza noodle soup!" The turtle set the pot in the sink letting it fill up with hot water.

"I've never heard of that before... I don't think that we eat that in the future..."

"You'll love it," Mikey grinned setting the pot over the stove turning it onto boil. The lime-green terrapin took the noodles dumping them into the hot boiling water, and stirred the soup with a wooden spoon. While waited for the contents to heat up and boil he added the pizza toppings and a pinch of salt.

"Wow, you have a way with cooking," Renet commented.

"Thanks!" Mikey stirred the soup turning the stove heat off and tasting a bit himself. "Mmmm, tastes great." He took out two bowls and poured the contents in. "Here ya go! " He handed one bowl to Renet and took the other for himself to drink and eat.

Renet held the corner of the bowl up to her lips, the warm sensation was tingling. With a slow sip she allowed herself to taste the soup. She could tell Mikey was waiting regarding her reaction.

"Wow, this is wonderful Mikey. I've never tasted something so good!" Mikey beamed pleased with himself and too took his own sip from his bowl. His brothers must've smelled the delicious aroma cause they came into the kitchen following the the source of this delicious smell wafting through the air.

"You made pizza noodle soup again?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," Mikey pointed to the pot. "There's plenty." His brothers all grinned taking their bowls and dishing up some for themselves.

Mikey noticed Raph was glancing at him, giving him a skeptical look. Out of nowhere, Raph's hand snatched Mikey's and the orange masked turtle gave out a surprised yelp.

"Can I talk to ya for a sec?" Raph whispered pulling Mikey's hand towards him.

"Okay," Mikey blinked letting Raph lead him out of the kitchen. Donnie and Leo gave him a confused glance while Renet was still enjoying the delicious soup. The next thing Mikey knew that he was trapped between Raph and the wall beside the little hockey game.

"Mikey... I'm sorry... " Raph stepped back as he was gulping nervously trying as if he was having difficulty in finding the right words to say.

"You don't have to be Raph..." Mikey smiled slightly.

"I do bro," those emerald green eyes held his for a moment.

Mikey let his eyes avert to the ground and felt Raph grasping his chin.

"You know bro, I was a little hard on ya."

_You were..._ Mikey wanted to say... but, his mouth wasn't working right, so he stayed silent instead.

"I guess I was... just... you know, I never wanted you to ever get heart broken." Surprised Mikey tried to lift his head back but, Raph's grip on his chin only tightened. "I don't want that to happen to ya bro..."

_Raph was afraid of him getting heartbroken?_

"But, I know that you at least deserve a chance..."

_What? Really?_ Mikey glanced up his eyes up meeting Raph's sincere green ones.

Raph grinned seeing that he held Mikey's attention again. "You may actually have a chance with her bro... You just have to capture her heart..."

Mikey smiled grinning up at Raph. Who knew such a hothead had such a soft heart?

"Now, why don't ya go get her bro?" Raph let go of his chin pushing Mikey towards the kitchen entrance. "Go get her."

"I will dude," Mikey turned his head smiling gleefully at Raph.

Raph grinned back, if Mikey was happy now, that meant that he forgave him. That's how Mikey would always show it. But one thing was certain, if this Renet girl did ever break his little brother’s heart, then boi would he tear her apart. He couldn’t ever bear the thought of his own brother heartbroken.

The two of them both nodded at each other, before returning back into the kitchen. Leo and Donnie gave Raph a questioning look as he sat on the stool next to them. Raph shook his head making a silent signal to not make any commotion about it. Leo and Donnie seemed to be okay with it, deciding to heed their brother.

Leo grinned as he glanced towards Mikey, he probably knew what Raph had told Mikey, cause his baby brother was acting all giddy and excited all the sudden with a light bursting with joy as he was talking with Renet.

"And one time I threw a water balloon at Leo which he ducked, and it hit Donnie making him chase me..." Mikey rambled on, his voice trailing. Rene laughed loudly as Mikey tried to act like a silly monkey.

Donnie couldn’t help but to the grin at the sight, whereas Raph shook his head watching the two which seemed to forget about the other turtles in the room with talking with one another and laughing.

"He's happy," Leo muttered. Raph turned his head glancing at Leo seeing the leader grin. A grin like that would've said that a mission was accomplished. A happy Mikey... nothing could be better.

What was even better Mikey wasn't mad at Raph anymore or didn't seem to believe his words cause he was trying to flirt with Renet making up silly things and doing funny stuff to try and make her laugh. Raph couldn't help himself but, to smile at his baby brother. He really didn't want Mikey to ever get heartbroken... he couldn't take that... but, seeing him with Renet... It didn't seem like it didn't matter anymore... Those two seemed to go well along together.

Raph even had the sudden thought of Mikey and Renet getting married. He shook his head blinking away the image in his head. _Why was he thinking about that right now?_ He sighed resting a hand on his cheek, listening to Mikey and Renet’s laughter filling the room.

At least Mikey would be happy. That was all he ever wanted for his little brother.


	4. Welcome to the Future

"Oh!" Mikey's baby blues brightened with excitement. "Do you remember when I asked if we could kick it in future together?"

Renet's laughter died down as she gave Mikey a look, her demeanor had completely changed. "You want to go to the future?" she questioned.

"You know it!" Mikey's eyes sparkled and gleamed. Renet bit her lip softly, before letting out a sigh. She nodded her head in confirmation, "okay, we can go to the future Mikey."

"YES!" He cheered putting a hand on her shoulder. The girl stared out in the distance, as if she was lost into her own thoughts. "Renet..." Mikey half whined, realizing that she hadn’t budged. "Are we going to the future now?" He practically pouted.

"Oh! Right... yeah, we can go to the future," Renet turned smiling at Mikey. "You ready little guy?"

"You know it Future Girl... wait no... Amazonian Princess," Mikey winked.

Renet rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, sure whatever you say Michelangelo." She lifted the scepter high into the air.

"Be safe you hear Mikey?" Leo called from across the room where Mikey’s other bros sat.

"Of course, bro!"

"Don't do anything stupid!" Raph added.

Mikey rolled his eyes at Raph’s witty remark. "I won't Raph," he shared a grin with his hot-headed brother.

"Have fun.” Mikey beamed, waving at his bros as the glowing white portal opened and Renet took his hand, guiding him through the barrier.

"I hope that he'll be okay," Leo muttered, watching them both.

"What makes you think that Fearless?” Raph piped, “Mikey will be just fine. He's with Renet."

"Trouble seems to always find him first,” the leader pointed out. It was no wonder that disaster always struck with the orange masked terrapin.

"True..." Raph mused.

"Now the lair is oddly quiet..." Donnie muttered, drumming his fingers against the counter. The three each shared a look betwixt themselves, silence filling the room.

"Well, this is weird..." Raph decided to break the silence. "I always wanted it to be silent away from Mikey... but now, it's like there's no light here."

"You're right Raph," Leo grinned. "He seems to light up the whole lair doesn't he?"

"He sure does Leo." Suddenly, a bright light appeared and Savanti Romero appeared out of nowhere. Raph's eyes widened as saucers as he growled, immediately grasping his sais from his belt.

"Hmm, so this is the turtles home?" Savanti mused, gazing around the room.

"What the shell?" Donnie gasped.

"What are you doing here!?" Leo hissed, drawing his katana blades.

"Just looking for the time scepter..." Savanti grinned.

"You don't have the time scepter! How in the world did you travel through time!?" Donnie's eyes bugged out in shock. “Especially when we sent you back to the Jurassic age, twice!”

"I followed after Renet..." Savanti grinned slyly. "I was still in that phase tunnel until I ended up here."

"Why you little!" Raph growled, pointing his sais at Savanti. “If you don’t leave this place right now, then so help me or I won’t hesitate to end your-”

Savanti sneered, chuckling coyly at Raph’s threat. "Luckily enough for you three, I am not here to destroy you. It looks like Renet went through time again,” he held out a clawed finger, holding out an known device.

"No, you won't!"

"Oh? Shall we go through time again turtles? Wait... where's the fourth one?"

Raph's eyes narrowed into white slits. "We aren't telling ya anything!"

"And I don't need you to if you aren't going to say anything. 'll find Renet and possibly this other turtle!" Savanti Romero pressed a button against the gadget he held. A bright light glowed, before beaming ahead in creating another portal.

"NO!" Leo roared. "He's getting away! He'll be going after Renet and Mikey!"

"OH NO YA DON'T!" Raph roared diving into the door with Leo and Donnie following behind, just barely passing through in enough time before it had completely closed. A zapping noise could be heard, followed by silence that filled the lair.

* * *

**Meanwhile... In the future:**

* * *

Mikey gasped as he and Renet landed on soft grass. The passage through time nearly left him baffled, as they were surrounded by vivid rainbow colors swirling all around them. Until they had finally hit solid ground. The sight before him left him speechless, mouth agape hanging open. Mikey saw flying cars, aliens, humans, and mutants... all living together... everything was a wonder.

"Woah... there are mutants!?" Mikey gasped sharply.

"Yep," Renet grinned. "Welcome to the future Michelangelo!"

"Sweet," Mikey muttered his mouth still open in awe making Renet chuckle.

"It's so grokking cool right?"

"You know it!"

"Do you want to see my home?" Renet asked.

“Sure!" Mikey sputtered as Renet grabbed his hand, pulling him forward. He watched in awe as he was guided inside a flying car. It looked like to be a sort of taxi or uber of some sort. "Woah..." Mikey pressed his face against the soft glass window as he got a better view as the car floated into the air.

"Take me home," Renet told the driver and leaned back chuckling at Mikey's exhilaration.

"This is liked the ultimate booyakasha ever!"

"Just wait until you see my home Mikey," Renet grinned. Mikey looked through the window as they flew by luminous scenery and tall white buildings. The car floated down the ground and Mikey got out from the car along with Renet. The turtle couldn’t help himself from staring in awe at the massive white-blue building before him. "Come on! Let's go inside!"

The orange masked turtle followed Renet up the smooth granite white steps to the two giant blue doors. Instead of opening the door, Renet pressed a button and pressed her finger to a small scanner. There was a beeping noise and the big blue doors opened. He followed Renet through the white hallway, the ceiling was vaulted seeming to extend on forever, and everything looked exquisite.

Renet showed him the kitchen and Mikey gasped sharply seeing every kitchen appliance that he'd never seen before.

"Woah!" He placed his hands upon the white rounded table staring at a plate that was filled with exotic food. "What's this?"

"That is a mint Cosmo."

"Mint? Is this some kind of dessert?" Mikey peered down at it.

"Sure is, do you want to try it?" Renet grinned. "It's really good."

"Of course, I'll try it!" Mikey's eyes sparkled. Renet chuckled getting out another plate with sharp knife of the color of a soft gray. She cut the mint Cosmo in half putting on half onto Mikey's plate and took her portion.

"Let's eat shall we?" Mikey grinned as he sat into the white curved chair. It was hard and yet soft at the same time. He took a bite of the dessert and dropped his fork against the table.

"Woah, it's like the ultimate booyakasha in my mouth! A total level ten!" He ate the rest of it quickly nearly gobbling it all in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, this is a combination of the best chocolate in the world with mint, sugar and powdered sugar along with cinnamon and myrrh."

"Wow, I can't imagine the rest of the food that you have, Renet."

"I bet you can't," she smiled at him, before taking her own plate once she had finished to the rise into the sink. “What do you say that we check out the rest of the house?"

"You bet dudette," Mikey nodded his head at the splendid idea. He followed Renet out from the kitchen and into the living room area to see the biggest and coolest TV ever. It was like a computer screen, yet thin like it was made out of paper itself.

"WOAH!" He gasped, watching as the TV rolled up and rolled back into the small compartment.

"You're going to love all the videogames we have," Renet gestured to the weird box machine lying upon the floor near the low table in front of the blue couch. "When you play a videogame, you can actually go inside it, like you're actually inside the videogame like it's real life."

"No way..." Mikey sputtered in shock shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's really grokking awesome, do you want to go see my room?"

"Sure," Mikey shrugged. He followed behind Renet to another hallway to a long spiral staircase. "Wow, your house is so amazing!"

"Sure is," Renet chuckled, walking up the staircase.

"You know... do you have any family?" Mikey questioned as they went around in the circle bypassing two levels on the staircase.

"I do, they're probably up here, we can go see them if you want," Renet took hold of Mikey's hand and pulled him towards a smaller hallway.

"Wait! I don't think this is a good idea since I am a..." The turtle didn't get to finish his sentence as they entered a room and three people looked back at him. The orange masked turtle tried to creep out from the room, however, Renet only forced him closer. His heart was ramming itself against his rib cage, having known that he had shown himself to other humans.

"Hey Renet, who's this?" There was an older blond girl, perhaps a few years older than Renet who laid sprawled upon the edge of the couch.

"This is Mikey," Renet beamed, gesturing towards the lime-green terrapin. "He's my friend... he's a mutant turtle."

"I can see that," an even older woman replied from the couch glancing at the man beside her.

"I've never seen a turtle like that before..." The man lifted his head, gazing at Mikey curiously.

"That's because this turtle is actually from the past!" Renet squealed, clasping her hands together excitedly. "He's actually one of the turtles of the legend!"

"What!? No way!" The blond girl shot up in her position and grabbed a hold of Mikey's arm walking around him. "This is so cool!" she happened to be scrutinizing Mikey up close.

"I know right." Mikey blinked as the blond girl kept circling around him making the turtle feel a little... self-suspicious.

"Which one is this one? Leonardo? Raphael? Donatello? Michelangelo?"

"That's Michelangelo," Renet answered.

"Yeah, that's me," the turtle slowly spoke. "Or you can call me Mikey."

"Wow, it's exactly what I thought he would look like..." the older teen mused.

"No, it's what I thought he'd look like," Renet interrupted.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, it's what you thought... he looks exactly like what the legend describes him to be." Mikey blinked glancing at the girl as she came in front of him, straightening her legs. "Well, Michelangelo, my name is Rihanna, I'm Renet's older sister."

Mikey nodded his head, greeting the girl. "Nice to meet you."

"And these are our parents," Rihanna gestured to the two still seated at the couch. "Mirelle and Gregory."

"Welcome turtle," they both nodded. Mikey smiled at them, finally letting himself feel at ease. They weren’t freaked out by his appearance whatsoever and that brought the turtle such huge relief. It wasn’t until he felt Renet gently grasp onto his arm.

"Well, I need to finish showing Michelangelo around the house."

"Okay then, sweetie,” Renet’s mother replied, turning her attention back to the screen device that was laid in front of her. The turtle allowed himself to be guided out from the room, following behind Renet again up to the staircase continuing to go higher.

"Why were you nervous to go see my family?" Renet turned her head behind her to gaze at Mikey.

"Well, uh... in the time where I live... we kind of keep ourselves a secret and sometimes, people aren't exactly... nice to see something like us,” Mikey gulped, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh," Renet directed her attention back around as they neared the top level. "I see what you mean..."

"Yeah..." Baby blue eyes glanced down, and the youngest terrapin nearly collided into Renet seeing that she had stopped suddenly at a door. "We're here? On the top floor?" The turtle glanced over his shoulder down the long staircase.

"Yeah, this is it," Renet opened the door and Mikey went inside glancing around at his surroundings.

"Wow, your room is amazing! It's all blue and you have all these cool collections!" The turtle leaned towards a blue shelf seeing action figures and objects. "What is all this stuff?"

"Well, some of it are stuff I've taken from going through time, it just helps me to remember."

"This computer is awesome! It looks way more advanced than Donnie's..." Mikey mumbled staring at a screen that was floating in the air.

"Of course, it is Mikey, we're in the future what did you expect?"

Mikey turned around and pounced upon the white-blue colorful bed. "This bed is so soft! It feels like feathers and clouds!" The hues of blue seemed to swirl like waves against the vivid whiteness of the sheets.

"That's what it's actually made of..." Renet watched him, yet couldn’t help but to smirk at his childishness.

That’s when something caught the turtle’s eye, some sort of poster to be exact, that hung upon the ceiling. "What's that a picture of?"

Renet glanced up to see what the turtle was talking about. "Well, that's uh... my friend, Gerrick, he's really famous... and we hang out together a lot..." she cleared her throat awkwardly.

Mikey pinched his eye ridges together making a bewildered expression. He glanced around seeing other pictures of this guy in a strange looking suit. This guy looked like some space dude. On the dresser stand next to bed post Mikey noticed a picture frame. It was that same guy and Renet laughing in a pose and the guy had an arm slung around Renet's shoulder.

"Are you two friends or something?” It wasn’t until then that it struck Mikey, when Renet told him before that what he said to her was the second nicest thing anyone has ever said to her. And now the turtle couldn’t help, but to feel something twist in his gut. Was this the particular someone who said the first nicest thing ever to her?

"Yeah, we're really close," Renet walked over to the computer turning it on and touching the raised screen in the air. "We've been friends ever since we were little."

Mikey blinked and turned to look at another frame seeing the guy trying to kiss Renet's cheek. Renet seemed to be laughing at his antics, trying to shove him away. The orange masked ninja frowned, that same bubbling feeling rising into his gut. It felt like he was boiling a bit inside.

"Do you like him?" he questioned, the only thought that was currently on his mind.

Surprised Renet glanced back towards the bed. "We're just really close friends Mikey that's all." She went back to the computer pressing various buttons to project several projections. Mikey sighed casting his eyes away from the frame.

"Then, why did the dude kiss your cheek?"

"He's always like that, he's always funny he does that to everyone," Renet replied as if it was no big deal.

Mikey slipped over the edge of the bed ‘til he was standing behind Renet. "Have you ever wondered if he actually likes you?"

"No, I haven't," Renet shook her head. "I have gone on three dates with him before just for fun... He was just acting really sweet and nice. He didn't do anything else."

For some reason Mikey didn't like this dude, there was this bad feeling about him, and it was making his insides twist even more by the passing second. Was he jealous?

"Well, you know...maybe you shouldn't date him..."

"Why not?" Renet glanced up, pausing for a moment.

"Well, uh..." Mikey rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sure there a lots of other better guys than him, like me..." he swallowed dryly in awaiting her response.

Renet glanced up at Mikey, her lips curling into a genuine smile. "Yeah, you are a good guy Mikey." That typical response eased the turtle’s nervousness a tad bit. He walked over towards her, resting a hand onto Renet’s shoulder. She had finally taken off the hood once more, revealing her blond hair that was tied into a crown braid. "You know, I was just looking on here and found a fun game that we can play. Want to play a video with me?"

"Of course, dudette!" Renet handed him the strange newly looking remote device.

"Uh... I've never used this before..." baby blue eyes blinked, puzzled as he stared down at his hands.

"Oh, don't worry, I can show you how to play and use this," the girl showed Mikey the buttons, slowly elaborating on how everything functioned. Mikey could feel himself blush at the tingling sensation from Renet’s fingers skidding over his as she tried to point out all of the buttons.

And soon enough they were all playing with the floating screen device hovering in the air ahead of them. Mikey giggled, finally being able to catch on quickly more so than what Renet had expected.

“Wow, you certainly caught on quickly Mikey!” She gushed, completely surprised.

“Guess you could say that this turtle was born for this!” Mikey retorted, smirking with that signature smile. Mikey had no idea what kind of game they were playing, but it seemed to be the most advanced version of Smash Bros.

When the two of them began to duel with another team with higher levels, both of them began to thrash viciously on top of Renet’s bed.

"No!" Renet yelped as her person got shot and she had one bar of life left.

"Michelangelo to the rescue!" Mikey cried out moving his person and using it to help out Renet. After a few intense moments they soon won the round and Mikey cheered high-fiving Renet in the process.

For a brief moment baby blue eyes locked with light brown. The orange masked terrapin could feel his heart flutter in the feeling of the moment. Renet had returned her attention back to the game, as the Mikester couldn’t help but to know with certainty that this was going to be an awesome day.


	5. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to comment or leave kudos. Those always make my day! :)

"Haha! The Mikester wins again!" Mikey cheered, pumping his fists into the air in triumph. 

"Aw crud..." Renet scowled. "I don't get how you're so good at this, you aren't even from the future."

"I'm just the champion of all videogames," Mikey smirked at Renet.

"Well, this was so fun,” Renet beamed as she set down the controller. "We should do this more often."

"We should," Mikey blinked as he leaned himself back onto his hands. He had the sudden urge to wrap his arm around Renet. _It's now or never..._

"You're so fun to hang out with Mikey," Renet grinned and she slightly froze as the turtle slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Is this... okay?" Mikey nervously asked, hesitating. 

"Yeah, that's nice," Renet turned her head facing Mikey.

Mikey blinked as he got caught up in those brown eyes and her slender face. She looked so pretty, and Mikey felt like leaning himself closer. He couldn’t resist, as his heart began to beat faster by the second. 

Letting out a short breath Mikey learned forward towards Renet's fact, her lashes fluttered as a bright pink danced across her cheeks.

Mikey had never kissed anyone on the lips before and now he wondered what it would feel like and he was taking this opportunity. 

Just as Mikey saw Renet close her eyes he closed his as he was only a breath away from kissing her lips onto his. Before the wonderful bliss could even begin, it had ended when a loud exploding noise that startled the two. So much for interrupting the moment. 

"What was that?" Renet's eyes were wide panic clearly written across her features.

Mikey felt something oddly twisting in his gut, he slowly fetched his nun-chucks from his belt edging himself closer to Renet in a protective manner.

"Savanti Romero!?" Renet gasped sharply.

The orange masked turtle turned his head towards the door his eyes widening as he finally saw the weird demon-mutant creature standing in the entrance.

"My, you really think that you could get away with this turtle?"

"How is this possible?" Renet clutched her head worriedly. "How were you able to follow me?"

"Heh, it was easy," Savanti sneered. "You always leave behind those time portals when you travel through time,” he held out a little gadget. 

“No! It can’t be- I must’ve dropped that by accident!” Mikey could feel himself growling as he took his fighting stance protectively in front of Renet. "What do you want?" Renet scowled, after having regained her composure of the vital mistake that she had just made. 

"You know what I want time mistress girl, I want the time scepter... tell me, where did you put it?"

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Oh really? That's too bad..." Savanti chuckled a deep throaty laugh. "It's seems like I'll just have to make my way to you."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Mikey growled pressing his finger against the ridges of his nun-chucks prodding out the hidden blades.

"Heh, don't try to fool me turtle warrior, just because you may have saved the world many times, you still don't stand a chance against me."

"We'll see about that," Mikey growled. Renet's eyes widened in sheer terror as Savanti moved in a flash. She felt Mikey slam into her body as he groaned pulling himself up. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Too bad, you're too weak for your own good turtle warrior," Romero let out a breath of flames flying from out from his mouth.

Renet screamed shutting her eyes as she could feel the heat radiating towards her. However, the hot fiery flames didn't touch her skin, she only felt herself being lifted and opened her eyes seeing herself in Mikey's arms.

"M-Mikey?" She gasped.

"You're going down you fiery demon breath!" Mikey hissed angrily.

"Why you!" Savanti roared. Renet tightly clung herself onto Mikey as he dodged Savanti's attacks. She could hear things smashing, and she could only guess that her room had become such a mess.

Romero suddenly lifted Renet's large bed and threw it towards the duo. Mikey didn't have time to dodge that huge flying piece of furniture and it only resulted in himself being crashed into the clear glass window, as he clutched onto Renet tightly.

The force of the impact had shattered the glass window, causing both of them to tumble out the window. Luckily, Mikey still had a hold of her, but Renet couldn’t fathom what would happen when they would hit the ground.

"I don't want to die!" Renet screamed burying her head into Mikey's shoulder as they fell. The ground below them was a thousand-foot drop and they were falling from a seven-story skyscraper home, the roar of flying cars blocking up the sound of the rushing wind.

Renet shut her eyes clinging onto Mikey with all her life as she braced herself for the impact that would result in their death. She could only feel Mikey's arms tightening around her and one arm slinging off her.

_What was he doing!?_ She wanted more protection if she would die.

A strangled sound erupted from Mikey's mouth and suddenly Renet felt themselves being jerked to a sudden halt. Mikey let out a moan of pain and Renet dared to lift her head glancing around with wild terrified eyes. Mikey had managed to use his kusarigama chain and had embedded his blade into the side of the building. As Renet glanced down below her she could feel her body quivering and shaking. Mikey glanced up seeing Savanti peering over the edge with murderous eyes.

Using his foot, Mikey pressed it against the glass window in front of him, ramming it forward to shatter the glass. His foot did hurt, several small cuts bleeding though that wasn't the least of his concerns. Slowly, and carefully Mikey eased himself back into the building still holding on tightly to Renet.

Renet's mom burst through the room door, having heard a shattering sound. She gasped at the sight before her, the broken window with shards of glass littered about. “What happened?”

"It's Savanti! He's back!"

"No," the mother paled and ran out from the room. "I'm calling the police guards!" Suddenly, the ceiling above the two had ruptured and Mikey yelped stepping aside as Savanti flew down from the ceiling. From the looks of it, he had smashed himself from each floor instead of using the stairs.

"Tell me where the Time Scepter is... don't make me force it out of you girl," Romero vehemently hissed.

"You'll have to go through me first!" Mikey set down Renet carefully.

"Heh, I'm tired with your games turtle warrior, you're no match for me," he wickedly laughed. Mikey scowled his fingers tightening over his nun-chucks. The mutant-demon roared, flames erupting from his mouth as they snared across the room. The orange masked turtle ducked his head swinging his leg out forward only resulting in Savanti to grasp onto his leg.

"Bad move turtle warrior..." the demon sneered.

"AH!" Mikey yelped as the evil demon thrust him into the ground his shell impacting the floor, thus creating a dent. The turtle tried to ease himself up to recover from the blow, though he didn't have a chance as he was thrown across the room receiving another blow to the head into the large table that had fallen over.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Renet screamed throwing out her fists trying to punch Savanti and using her Energy Knuckle dusters against the demon.

"Those are nothing," Romero slapped Renet across the face picking her up by the throat. "Your weapons won't work on me, daggers, darts and energy knuckle dusters will do nothing." With that, he threw Renet across the room as she crashed into the wall.

"Renet!" Mikey screamed as he glanced up seeing her rubbing her head. In the moment he saw red splotches dripping down the side of Renet's face something had snapped inside him. "How DARE YOU!?" Mikey roared, he could feel the rage intensifying inside him and could only see red in his hazy vision. He growled in fury, charging at Savanti and thrusting out his nun-chuck blade. Romero let out a pained howl as the blade had embedded into his side. Retracting the blade from his flesh Savanti socked Mikey in the plastron sending him crashing into Renet. Mikey's vision was blurry as he felt something warm oozing from the tip of his head.

"Mikey! Your bleeding!" Renet gasped in shock, finally able to register her surroundings.

"So are... you..." Mikey let out a rasp his fingers sliding across the bloody cut that had slashed Renet's cheek getting his finger smeared with her blood.

"This is your last chance, tell me where the scepter is," Savanti growled.

"Never!" Renet yelled. "You will never have control of all time!" Romero growled loudly stepping forward as sparkles of flames sparked from out his mouth.

"Stay away!" Mikey hissed as he turned his head even when the colors where blurring together while his vision swam. He surely didn't feel so good, and yet he wasn't going to give up.

"Give it up turtle warrior, you're injured and there's way you can fight back."

"No, you're wrong," Mikey hissed and Romero narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Mikey... don't..." Renet grasped the turtle's shoulder.

"It's okay," Mikey glanced back over his shoulder his baby blues meeting Renet's sincere brown irises. Even as his muscles protested with pain Mikey slowly stood on his quivering legs a serious scowl planted across his face. "You will never control time... Time is not meant to be used in the force of evil... Time is meant to be cherished, a sacred thing, time is meant to be never dull..." The orange masked turtle took one step forward.

"No...Mikey..." Renet could feel hot tears sliding over her cheeks and the cut stung as it mixed with her salty tears. "Don't do this Mikey... I can't lose you... please..."

"And I don't want to lose you..." Mikey spoke even though he wasn't facing Renet to see her crying and quivering form. "Ever since I met you... you gave me this feeling... and you could say that I had a crush on you, or in other words... that I loved you..." Mikey finally turned his head to glance at Renet.

"No... please... this can't be the end Mikey... no... don't do this to me..."

"If this is the way to protect you, then I'll do it. I'll die if it meant protecting you."

"No..." Renet let out a wretched sob. "I care about you too much Mikey..."

"Any last words before I finish you turtle warrior?" Savanti smirked evilly. Mikey forcefully turned around taking strangled steps towards Renet.

"Mikey... you can't do this to me... I won't let you..." Renet let out a gasp as she was cut off suddenly her lips being occupied by none other than Mikey's own.

She closed her eyes enjoying the moment of bliss though she heard Savanti let out a grunt of disgust. She didn't care... she only cared about Mikey. She had never loved anyone but him, ever since she met him. He was always what she had imagined him to be and she'd never thought that she fall for a mutant turtle like him. Mikey’s mouth felt warm against hers, like a blanket that enveloped her.

And as for Mikey, he could feel butterflies dancing across his stomach. It felt like his heart wanted to burst from inside his plastron. Renet’s lips were soft, and tender almost intoxicating. He couldn’t get enough, he wanted more. The orange masked terrapin swore that he could feel her own heartbeat and yet as he wanted to stay and enjoy moment of pure bliss, he pulled away hastily turning his shell towards Renet.

"NO!" Renet screamed and Mikey could feel his own heart shatter at her cries of protest. "You can't do this! You can't! You'll die!" Renet screamed, her sobs taking a toll upon her body even as blood seemed to drip over her cheek and the wound upon her leg had started to ooze with more blood with stinging pain scorching across her leg. She could see the nasty bloody wound gushing out more blood upon Mikey's head along with the long cut across his arm and his shin. And just by the way he walked, you could tell that he was dizzy and disorientated from his head injury. Perhaps he could pass out any second by the looks of it.

"I love you..." Mikey whispered and Renet only sobbed harder at his words trying to will her legs to move. If she could only move and stop Mikey before it was too late, however, her legs wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried to force her muscles to work.

"DON'T DO THIS! NO!"

"Time was always precious with you..." Mikey let out another rasp as Savanti suddenly took action, Mikey swiftly ducked his head away from Romero's flying fist. Every moment Mikey spoke was like another shatter that had edged itself deeply into Renet's heart. She couldn't believe that she couldn't do anything, and she was a girl from a bright future, and yet she couldn't do anything...

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Mikey swung his leg over Romero's knocking him back until Savanti used his hoof to kick Mikey in his shoulder, propelling his hand to slap Mikey across the face.

Renet suddenly gasped in shock as Savanti punched Mikey harshly into the very middle of his plastron. Mikey let out a strangled noise, and coughed harshly blood spraying from his mouth, drooling down his chin.

"NO!" Renet howled even louder as she suddenly forced herself up only to smash herself into the broken couch and whined in pain slumping against the edge of the couch. Why couldn’t she just made on move!?

"Just let me do this for you..." Mikey swirled his nun-chuck slapping it across Savanti's face and the demon-mutant turned his head with a popping noise. A steam of fire sprouted from his mouth and Mikey ducked his head to the side to which Romero kicked him in his plastron knocking him down onto the floor with a loud thud. The action had resulted in Mikey slamming his head against the hard-slate colored floor. More blood was splattered about, and a deep crimson puddle was forming around the base of freckled turtle’s head.

Mikey let out a scream as Savanti used the sharp edge of his hoof to wedge itself into Mikey's leg pressing it deep enough to penetrate the skin, as blood began to pour from the open wound.

"Heh, if one of the turtle warriors die, then he'll never be able to save the world as you're supposed to because you're already done for... You will die..." Savanti Romero raised his fist into the air aiming it above Mikey's head

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Renet screamed as tears flew from her eyes splattering the ground below her. In the blink of an eye Renet could see the flash of three different colors buzz through the air.


	6. Time With You is Never Dull

Those three colors... Renet blinked in sudden shock. Three familiar colors, red, blue and purple. _The other turtle warriors... they came?_

"Oh no ya don't!" Raph hissed sending a flying kick into Savanti's side right when he was about to smash Mikey's head. "How dare you hurt my brother!? You'll pay for that!" Renet blinked as she watched the scene unfurl itself before her. Leo and Raph were taking on Savanti, each both in blinding rage. After all, that monster did nearly deliver a blow that could've killed Mikey.

"You okay?" Renet blinked turning her head to the side to see Donnie studying her closely.

"Yeah," Renet gasped. "But Mikey might not be..." She glanced at Mikey worriedly who had his eyes shut. He looked dead from where he lay except for the known fact that his plastron was gently rising with each little breath. The time traveler allowed herself to sigh in immense relief. At least he was still alive.

Donnie nodded and carefully made his way to Mikey while Leo and Raph held Savanti off. Renet followed behind Donnie crouching near Mikey's head as she put a hand to her mouth in shock seeing Mikey's wounded state.

"Mikey? Can you hear me?" Donnie gently lifted Mikey's head assessing his head wound.

"Hng?" Mikey croaked opening his eyes just a tiny slit. "D-Donnie?"

"It's okay Mikey, you're going to be just fine."

"You look terrible," Renet frowned gently rubbing her hand across Mikey's cheek affectionately.

Mikey smiled weakly, "And you're okay..."

"Of course, I am..." Renet took Mikey's hand and brought it to her cheek tenderly. "You did good job trying to protect me, but don't ever do that again you hear me?" Mikey let out a little chuckled, before softly closing his eyes.

"Mikey, I need you to stay awake as much as possible, open your eyes and tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" Donnie gently jostled Mikey's head.

"Ngh," Mikey moaned. "I just want to pass out right now."

"Come on Mikey," Renet gently squeezed his hand. Baby blue eyes opened, as Mikey blinked several times his vision all blurry as he saw Donnie holding out his fingers.

"Uh... seven?" He knew they only had three fingers but, at least he was being honest.

Donnie let out a sigh and frowned at his answer. "Seems like you suffered a bad blow to the head Mikey, it does not look so good." The genius reached into his belt to pull out a gauze of roll bandages.

"You always keep those in there?" Renet asked curious.

"Yeah, it's always best to be prepared," Donnie nodded and gently wrapped the gauze bandage around Mikey's head. "At least this will try to stop the blood gushing from Mikey's head wound."

"What about..." Mikey coughed and Renet soothingly rubbed his arm. "Where's L-Leo and R-Raph?"

"They're fighting against Savanti Mikey," Donnie answered as he skimmed his eyes across Mikey's body scrutinizing for other injuries. The genius gently prodded the cut upon Mikey's leg to which Mikey audibly flinched.

"T-They o-okay D?" A loud crashing noise had answered Mikey’s question as Donnie turned his head his eyes widening.

"We've got to move!" Renet helped Donnie to lift Mikey up and they dodged the flying body of Savanti who slammed into the wall with a loud crunching noise.

"You look horrible," Leo muttered as he caught a glimpse of Mikey.

Mikey only moaned and held out a thumbs up. "F-fine dude..."

"Glad we got here in time," Raph grinned. "Couldn't bear anything to happen to ya bro,” he gently touched Mikey’s shoulder.

"You'll never get away with this foolish turtle warriors!" Savanti sneered angrily cracking his neck with a loud popping sound resonating through the room.

"Oh yeah? Don't ya dare mess with us! Especially with Mikey..." Raph growled, pinpointing his murderous glare at the demon-mutant. "You attacked Mikey, so it's payback time and you're going down!" Raph hissed.

"You still don't stand a chance against me!"

Leo suddenly smirked pointing his sword towards the shattered window. "Oh really? It seems like we aren't alone here..."

"You really think I'd fall for that?" Savanti chuckled, a deep laugh erupting from the back of his throat.

"Halt right there!" Another voice cried, and Romero's eyes widened, the monster freezing in his tracks.

"You should always watch your back," Leo smirked. Savanti turned his head to see a police car hovering through the air. Fifteen armored men in dark blue navy suits appeared each one holding a strange looking gun. Some of the policemen were even aliens with multiple colored skins.

"The future sure is weird..." Raph muttered, he couldn’t help but to confess.

"You shall pay for your crimes in desolation!" One green-skinned policeman fired his gun. It wasn't like anything the turtles had seen before... The laser flew towards Savanti and even as he dodged the flying object it followed him and soon made a small explosion, a tiny spark had struck Savanti's back and he hissed loudly his body falling against the slate floor.

"What was that?" Raph asked in shock. "Did they just kill him?" The policemen all thundered in dragging the motionless body of Savanti Romero and back into the large hovering car just outside the window.

"He isn't dead," Renet replied. "That's a laser gun that petrifies anything the spark hits and he's paralyzed for months. I highly doubt that he'd survive after that."

"So, they're taking him to jail?" Leo asked as the policemen disappeared except for one wearing an orange suit who remained by the window. He looked to be some sort of fox mutant by the looks of it.

"I'm calling the Emergency Department," the orange dude replied into a strange looking device, it looked like a phone with only a clear screen projector that hovered in the air.

"Yeah, the policemen are taking Savanti to jail," Renet answered as she softly patted Mikey's head who closed his eyes sighing softly.

"Hope he never gets outta jail," Raph chuckled. He followed behind Leo as they gathered all around Mikey.

"Oh, trust me Raphael," Renet smirked. "You don't know what jail is like here in the future, after everything Savanti did I highly doubt that the court judges and police guards would let him live. He'll be sentenced to death."

"Let me pass," the orange suited man interrupted. "Let me assess this wounded turtle mutant."

"What?" Donnie narrowed his eyes, lifting his gaze towards the fox mutant. "I'm a doctor here..."

"Let him help, Donatello," Renet rested a hand onto Donnie's shoulder. "Technology here is so advanced even in the medical field even more so than in your time."

"Indeed, Renet Tilley is correct," the fox-man replied. Donnie sighed and let go of Mikey as the man knelt down next to the turtle examining his injuries and wounds.

"Not too bad, he'll live. This isn't too excessive for us to handle. His head trauma may be endangering him, though his chances won't be exceedingly over well, a lot more than slim enough." The man pulled out a device and it suddenly glowed, bandages floating through the air and wrapping themselves around Mikey's injuries. He injected Mikey with an orange serum which Mikey immediately closed his eyes and passed out like a light.

"What did you just do?" Raph growled even as Leo had to put a hand onto his shoulder to force the hothead back.

"Don't worry turtle mutants, this serum," the fox mutant held it up. "It's only Etomidate, nitrous oxide and oxygen with sevoflurane." Renet couldn't help but to smirk at the utterly confused faces of Leo and Raph and Donnie. All three of them looked completely dumbfounded. Of course, they wouldn't understand, they weren't from the future anyway.

"It's also combined with propofil, barbitrate, midazolam, Fentanyl with synthetic morphine to ease the pain in the body...” the mutant paused for a brief moment, before continuing, “for your information, what is this turtle's name?"

"Mikey," Leo replied, the only one who could reply before the others.

"You have to do his real name," Renet added, nudging the leader’s arm.

"Michelangelo, his name is Michelangelo,” Leo corrected.

The man nodded and jotted something down on a screen upon his arm. "And may I inform for the rest of your names?" Donnie nodded telling the man the rest of their names and the man nodded again once satisfied. He typed something into his screen projector.

"The Emergency Department will be here in approximately three seconds..." And it was approximately three seconds, the white ambulance-like flying car appeared near the window and the man lifted Mikey up carrying him over to the car. Everyone else followed and Renet felt her legs quivering and she would’ve nearly fell if it weren't for Leo who caught her.

"She's wounded too," Leo pointed out. Another certified medical man appeared from out the car, nodding his head as he took Renet over and the turtles obliged to follow if they wished to do so.

Everything was like a sudden blur at the newly advanced hospital. To the three brothers, it was such an exotic building and hardly looked like some sort of hospital if it wasn't for the fact of medical assistants bursting through countless doors, followed by hollering. They knew that Renet was going to be fine and she insisted that they would watch over Mikey for her while she was bedridden in her hospital room.

So, the three brothers did, they watched Mikey who laid motionless on a white cot that almost looked like a mix between a soft bed and a machine. The readings upon the machine screen was nothing that Raph and Leo could comprehend though Donnie could understand only the basics and kept his eye on the heart monitor which also had a clear screen vision of Mikey's heart and everything you could see inside him. It sure looked horrid and grotesque being able see someone's organs so clearly.

The doctor had informed the brothers that Mikey would be fine, thought it was stated that Mikey had some memory lost from the trauma due to his head, however, that was no problem for their highly advanced technology. They assured that they would be able to trace the lost memories from Mikey's mind and recreate it into a discus to send a signal back into Mikey's brain, and that way Mikey would have his memory back and it would be like he never suffered any head trauma or brain injury.

This was totally something too much for the three turtle brothers to handle and it felt like their minds would explode in every minute by just how non-comprehendible this technology in this future world was like.

"Augh, my head's gonna explode," Raph moaned. After having watched the doctors save Mikey’s memory loss.

"Look, he's waking up," Leo's grin widened as Mikey stirred upon the bed. The moment Mikey opened his eyes the three brothers clomped onto him hugging him tightly.

"Dudes..." Mikey blinked, gazing at his surroundings. The lime-green terrapin flexed his fingers and toes. "Why do I feel as good as new?"

Donnie shrugged a chuckling sound escaping his mouth. "Well, you're in the future, it's highly advanced, even I can't comprehend it. What do you expect from that?"

"We're glad you're okay Mikey," Leo grinned happily.

"It's good to have ya back bro," Raph added.

Mikey grinned and nudged his head with his brothers before a sudden thought entered his mind. "Wait, is Renet okay?"

"She's more than okay Mikey," Leo nodded his head towards the door entrance.

"Yeah, as good as new as ever," Renet replied from her position from leaning against the door frame entrance. None of them had even seen her enter the room.

"Renet!" Mikey cried out. "You're okay!"

"I’m completely fine. And I'm glad you're okay too..." Renet walked towards Mikey's cot gently clasping their hands and fingers together.

"How? This is just... I can't understand this all... It's like nothing ever happened to me... this is..." the youngest turtle trailed.

"So grokking cool?" Renet smirked.

Mikey grinned, "Yeah, the future is so grokking cool."

He then let out a startled yelp as Renet suddenly hugged him tightly, catching him off guard. "Don't you ever do that to me ever again Michelangelo..."

Mikey sighed patting his hand over Renet's back. "Okay." Renet pulled back her brown eyes sparkling, and Mikey felt mesmerized.

"And I never got to thank you to for trying your best to protect me," Renet grinned and with that she brought her face down. This time the turtle knew what was happening, as he closed his eyes as their lips met. He sighed softly into the kiss, cupping her cheeks. It wasn’t until then Mikey felt oddly aware that his brothers were watching this, making him a tad bit nervous.

"I'm so glad I met you..." Renet whispered against his lips. "It seems like I've fallen for you..." She pulled away as Mikey breathed heavily, as if he was out of breath. He noticed the smirks his brothers gave him.

"I uh..." Mikey felt himself blush furiously.

"You look so cute when you blush," Renet leaned down closer pecking Mikey's cheek.

"I... I... I don't know what to say dudette... I..."

"You were going to say that you like me too?" Renet grinned.

"How did you know that?" Mikey stuttered, feeling slightly articulate.

"You're pretty predicable Michelangelo," Renet laughed softly. Mikey couldn't take it anymore and grasped her chin pulling her down for another loving kiss.

"Don't get too mushy Mikey," Raph huffed as Mikey pulled himself away once more.

"Yeah, you don't want to go too far Mikey, I don't think we'd let you do that..." Leo gave him a stern look, folding his arms across his plastron. Mikey bloomed red as ripe tomato, causing everyone to laugh.

And soon enough, the doctor had entered the room telling Mikey how he was good to go. Michelangelo couldn't be any happier. Once they had left the hospital, having taken a flying car back to Renet’s house. They were greeted by the girl’s family. Her mother and father thanked them all, along with her older sister.

"You probably want to go back to your time right?" Renet turned, facing the four ninja turtle brothers. The three brothers nodded, while Mikey stayed silent as they followed Renet down the street and towards this massive dome-like building. They had subsequently followed her inside and into that time chamber room to where the Time Scepter stood. Luckily enough, Lord S. wasn’t there, and Renet was relieved that her master wasn’t around. If he saw the turtles he’d be asking a bunch of questions, and perhaps grounding her again. She picked up the staff using it create a portal that led back to their own time.

One by one, the brothers stepped through the white barrier, with Renet and Mikey passing through last. Mikey blinked as they appeared in the lair once more and he glanced over at Renet.

"Don't you want to... stay for a while?" he questioned, hoping that the girl wouldn’t leave right then.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Renet grinned back at Mikey as they both clasped their hands together giving each other another kiss. This time, with Mikey placing his hands onto her hips.

"Oh, enough with the kissing and love act you love birds," Raph groaned at the sight. Mikey pulled away directing a glare in Raph's direction. The red banded turtle came forward throwing his arm around Mikey's head, giving him a rough noogie causing the orange masked turtle to squirm and giggle. "I can't believe how my baby brother has already found a girl to love," Raph leaned closer to whisper into Mikey's ear so only he would hear. "Just some advice bro, don’t hesitate to show her a good time.”

A blush crept onto Mikey’s cheeks at Raph’s statement. He cleared his throat once his brother pulled back. "Thanks, Raph," Mikey nodded and grinned at his emerald brother. "Never thought you'd have some advice bro."

"Eh, don't count on that," Raph snorted.

"Is it because you've had experience? Especially with Mona?" Mikey smirked mischievously.

"No way man!" Raph quickly shook his head, using his hands for added emphasis. “It has nothing to do with Mona and I!”

“Suuuuuure Raphie,” Mikey rolled his eyes, noticing Donnie and Leo chuckling as well.

"All I'm saying is that I want you to make Renet happy, and that you'll be happy,” the hothead didn’t seem infuriated that Mikey had used that nickname this time.

"I am happy Raph," Mikey beamed brightly.

"Then, I wouldn't have it any other way," Raph smirked. That's all that mattered to him right now, all that mattered was his baby brother was happy. He glanced around as Leo and Donnie seemed to head off doing their own things, in leaving alone time for Renet and Mikey.

"Well, you two have fun, with your love making, or should I say... making out?" Raph smirked.

"RAPH!" Mikey's face bloomed completely red.

"You know I was just kidding ya bro," Raph rubbed Mikey's head affectionately. "Well, you two have some fun," He let go and headed off towards his bedroom.

The room was silent, and Mikey turned his face towards Renet. "Um... how exactly is this going to work?"

"What are you talking about?" Renet's face contorted into a look of confusion.

"How is this going to work?" Mikey threw his arms out to gesture about them. "This us... you're from the future, and I'm from the past, well, in your perspective anyway. We can never be together of how we each are from different phases of time."

"Mikey..." Renet grasped the freckled turtle's shoulder. "It doesn't matter if we are from different spheres of time, I'm so glad that I went through time and met you."

"Yeah, but you have a family from that future," Mikey glanced up. "And my family is here in this time period."

"I'm a time mistress remember? I can always use the Time Scepter unless I change things dramatically in the phases of time."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'll be able to use the Time Scepter whenever I want if I don't interfere to change things that occur in the past or other time periods."

Mikey grinned letting out a little laugh. "This is just something messed up huh?"

"This isn't messed up Mikey, just because we're from different time periods doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you. I can always see you if I have the Time Scepter in my hands."

"That's great!" Mikey closed his fingers over Renet's smaller ones. "Are you really sure you want to take this to the next step?"

"Yes, I am positively sure Michelangelo," Renet grinned. "I like you, no wait... I love you and... I want to be with you."

"So, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" The orange masked turtle rubbed the back of his neck.

“If that's fine with you?"

"If it's okay for you?"

Renet chuckled, "If we both say that, then I'm sure it's fine and plus, I want this... I want you Mikey,” she wrapped her arms around the orange masked terrapin.

"Me too," Mikey grinned as he pulled Renet closer pressing her softly against his plastron.

"I love you Mikey."

"I love you too," with that Mikey closed the distance between them and they were kissing passionately. Mikey didn't want to let go of the blissful feeling, however, Renet pulled back to breathe in some much-needed air. Mikey gently grasped Renet's chin pressing his forehead against hers, his baby blue irises staring lovingly into Renet's sparkling brown eyes. He loved her eyes, they were beautiful to him and that was the same for Renet herself. He loved the way her hair was blond like sunshine, and her sweet smile and personality. And as for Renet there was no one like Mikey who had baby blue eyes that reminded her so much of the ocean. "Renet..." Mikey spoke softly, his breath tickling Renet's cheeks making her giggle at the tingling sensation.

"Yes Mikey?"

"Did I ever tell you that time with you is never dull?"

"Nope, you haven't."

"Well, I'm saying it now," Mikey grinned with an exuberant smile. "Every moment with you is something I always cherish, a wonderful never-ending bliss. You, my Amazonian Princess, time with you has never been dull." Renet laughed softly, curving her hands around the dome of Mikey's head while her fingers played with the ends of his short orange-colored banana tails.

"And time has never been dull with you my Turtle Warrior," She pressed her lips against Mikey’s his hot breath entering inside. She gasped at the hot slick sensation of Mikey’s tongue prodding her lower lip. It made her insides flush and her heart race inside her chest.

Everything was a completely ecstasy and Renet knew that she had found her match. And that was the same for Mikey, he finally found a girl that loved him back just as much as he did. He knew of a surety that the future with her would never be dreary. Her heart belonged to his now, and his to hers.

The pair didn't care for how long they had stood there kissing, for they weren't going to stop anytime soon, they wanted to cherish this moment. And Renet couldn’t help but to moan at the hotness of Mikey’s tongue swirling over her own. She was pressed up against his plastron his hands holding onto her waist lovingly. None of them wanted to break their passionate moment, this heavenly bliss that both wanted to last forever.

After all Renet was Mikey's Amazonian Princess, and Mikey was her Turtle Warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ya have it! I hope you fellow readers enjoy reading this story! I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback. Have a wonderful day, and don't forget to stay rad~


End file.
